


absentminded

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [27]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Businessmen, Established Relationship, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: If Jaeyoon could kiss Seokwoo to get him to shut up, he would.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Kudos: 8





	absentminded

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Opinion flip-flop
> 
> sighs, i am not on day 29(it's more like day 3483627) but !!! this is edited and i do not be having the strength today to edit something so here we go!! there is some sexual tension in this and it is SUGGESTIVE please don't read this if you are not a fan of suggestive sexual content okay? ;;;

“Yes, I love that idea Mr Kim.” 

“I think it’s a lousy excuse for a strategy. I mean, it likely won’t rake in any big amount of capital in a quick amount of time.” 

“Hm? Oh yes, I agree Mr Kim.” 

Jaeyoon internally groaned at Seokwoo’s flip-flopping opinions trying to appease the possible investor that sat before them. They were business partners but that doesn’t mean Jaeyoon was above slapping the man for doing it. Seokwoo often doesn’t listen closely and it results in catastrophic results for the company. 

Jaeyoon butted into their discussion, they were way over time anyways, standing up and holding his hand out, “Thank you so much for your valuable time, Mr Kim. Please do let us know when you’ll pop in to visit us again!” 

With a few grumbles, Mr.Kim left and silence settled over the office. 

Once the door of their office clicked shut, Seokwoo slid his hand into Jaeyoon’s and pulled him into his lap. Jaeyoon stared down at him with an unimpressed look. 

“Oooh, you’re giving me the unimpressed husband look again,” Seokwoo mused, not asking why Jaeyoon was giving him the look and instead, smoothing his palms down the lapels of Jaeyoon’s suit. 

“Why have you been so absentminded lately, Seokwoo? You could have agreed to give the whole company to Mr Kim there. I’m sure he wouldn’t have minded.” 

Jaeyoon raised an eyebrow at Seokwoo who was slowly unbuttoning Jaeyoon’s suit jacket. Jaeyoon placed a hand over his husband’s busy fingers, causing Seokwoo to look up. He looked at Jaeyoon dreamily and gave a lurid smile. 

“You look absolutely delicious in this grey suit. It’s… been distracting. I keep imagining you stretched out over my desk and... “ Seokwoo bit his lip as his thoughts wandered into the gutter. 

As much as Jaeyoon would love to make that dream a reality right now, they had a meeting to get to. He figured a little bit of teasing wouldn’t hurt though. 

Jaeyoon cupped Seokwoo’s face in both his hand and pressed his lips to his husband’s. The heat of Seokwoo’s mouth had always been invigorating and inviting, but after he did a little tongue trick that Seokwoo loved, he pulled away. Seokwoo tried to follow, but Jaeyoon had threaded his fingers into Seokwoo’s hair and tugged it back to stop his husband from capturing his lips again. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Seokwoo. We have work to do.” With one last kiss, Jaeyoon extricated his hand from Seokwoo’s hair and removed himself from his husband’s lap. 

Seeing Seokwoo sitting in the lounge chair, panting, with his hair ruffled, Jaeyoon would be lying if he said it didn’t drive him crazy, but his restraint held him back. 

  
Jaeyoon buttoned up his jacket and grabbed the paperwork, telling Seokwoo, “I better see you in that conference room in 20 minutes,  _ Mr, Kim _ .” He purred  _ Mr Kim _ as a joke, but he knew Seokwoo would make him scream it later by the dark look of lust in his eyes.


End file.
